Crying Blood
"Crying Blood" von ist tanzbar in Just Dance 2 als herunterladbares Lied, Just Dance: Summer Party, Just Dance Now, und Just Dance Unlimited. Dancer The dancer is female. She has orange hair in a ponytail, a purple and orange baseball jacket, orange skirt, purple pants and white shoes. She looks like a high-school teenager. Her remake shows her in a lighter hue and her face is no longer visible. Cryinbloodcoach.png|Original cryingblood_coach_1_big.png|Just Dance Now Background The background is relatively simple - it is simply a teal wall with patterns. There is also a Polaroid picture of a white limousine parked in front of a brightly lit diner. The picture also shows purple evening with multiple silhouettes of palm trees. At the top left corner of the picture, there is cursive writing which reads for my love. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves (8 in Just Dance Now) in the routine: Gold Moves 1 and 3 (1, 2, 5, & 6 in JDN): Put your hand near your lips as if to say "Oh". Gold Moves 2 and 4 (3, 4, 7, & 8 in JDN): Stretch your hands out and lift your right leg. cryingbloodgoldmove13.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 cryingbloodgoldmove24.png|Gold Moves 2 and 4 Appearances in Mashups Crying Blood''appears in the following Mashups: *Jailhouse Rock'' *''Livin' la Vida Loca'' *''Pump It'' *''Rock Lobster'' Trivia * This is the only V V Brown song in the series. * The background reappears in Rock Lobster on Just Dance 4. * In the French trailerhttps://youtube.com/watch?v=bArGXwd7BRQ for Just Dance 2: Extra Songs from July 2011 shows this dancer dancing in front of You Can't Hurry Love's background. However, You Can't Hurry Love's pictograms still appear. * On the Wii and PS3 versions of Just Dance 3, despite not appearing in Take On Me's Mashup, the dancer appears on the menu card for that Mashup. * This dancer and ''Firework'' have been used in a lot of promotion for the ''Just Dance 2'' DLC's. * In a beta video, it shows that the routine was originally going to have 8 Gold Moves instead of 4. Also, the red line that shows the title of the song and its author displays just INVALID TEXT in both folders.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CFAElw5EGK0 ** However, the Gold Moves are 8 in ''Just Dance Now''. * In Just Dance 2 and Just Dance Summer Party, the lyrics are mistaken as "uncut just to need me," when it should say "unconditionally." ** In Just Dance Now, the lyrics read "uncut missed me lonely." Gallery Cryingblood.jpg|Crying Blood Cryingblood-0.jpg|Crying Blood (Remake) File:Beta.jpg|"Crying Blood" coach in front of the "You Can't Hurry Love" background Crying Blood.png|Crying Blood (HQ) cryingbloodmenu.png cryingblood_cover@2x.jpg|JDNOW Cover Pictos-sprite-3.png|Pictograms crying blood beta picto.png|Beta Pictogram cryingback.jpg|Background 456.png|Just Dance 2016 Avatar Crying blood ma.png|Appearance in Take On Me's Mashup Square Videos V V Brown - Crying Blood Just Dance 2 Crying Blood 5 Stars Just Dance 2 Extra Songs Crying Blood V V Brown (Solo) 5* Just Dance Now - Crying Blood 5* (720p HD) Just Dance Unlimited - Crying Blood Crying Blood - Just Dance 2017 - Kinect Just Dance 2018 Crying Blood 5 stars megastar nintendo switch References en:Crying Bloodes:Crying Blood Kategorie:Lieder Kategorie:2000s Kategorie:Solo-Lieder Kategorie:Solo-Weibchen Kategorie:Mittlere Lieder Kategorie:Durchschnittliche Lieder Kategorie:Downloadbarer Inhalt Kategorie:Downloadbarer Inhalt in Just Dance 2 Kategorie:Lieder in Just Dance 2 Kategorie:Lieder in Just Dance: Summer Party Kategorie:Lieder in Just Dance Now Kategorie:Lieder in Just Dance Unlimited Kategorie:Lieder mit Avataren in Just Dance 2016 Kategorie:Lieder mit Avataren in Just Dance 2017 Kategorie:Remacle Lieder Kategorie:Julia Spiesser